The last goodbye
by Narcissistic.flower
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Bella Swan, goes to her college one last time, bidding farewell to her close friends, and her secret love. But since when do things ever go as planned? ExB


**Title: The Last goodbye.**

**Rating: k**

**Language: English.**

**Pairings: Edward/Bella, Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however, this particular fan fiction belongs to me.**

**Summary: ONE-SHOT: Bella Swan, goes to her college one last time, bidding farewell to her close friends, and her secret love. But when do things ever go as planned? ExB**

* * *

**ONESHOT.**

**THE LAST GOODBYE.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Groaning at the terrible sound of the alarm, Bella Swan twists and turns in her bed, trying to find the source of that hideous sound. Finally finding her her Iphone which was hanging from the bed, just about to touch the floor but getting saved by the charger; she checks the time and lays back down deciding that she could sleep for an hour more.

An hour and 2 snooze alarms later, she finally launches off the bed and drags her self to the bathroom, continuing with her daily morning rountine of brushing her teeth, taking a shower and so on.

Getting out from the bathroom, her wet hair tied into a tight bun, and a towel wrapped around her, she contemplates her clothing for the day. Not that she was much of a fashionista, but she'd rather not look like a clown while outside. Well, she would if she could, but she promised her elder sister, Angela, that she would try to give a crap for once in her life.

That was the main problem with Bella, she just didn't care; not about herself, not about what others thought of her, nothing. In fact, she was convinced that she's incapable of feeling. It often made her feel depressed that she could'nt understand what it felt like to be happy, proud, satisfied, and most of all…loved. Not that she would admit that to anybody. Bella Swan was known for being a tomboy, or atleast for not being very girly…at all.

-OOOO-

15 minutes later, she was ready for breakfast. One upside of being Bella was that she got ready amazingly fast, she could even get ready in 5 minutes if she had to, but 15 minutes is the most she takes. Dressed up in her Olive green shirt with Captain Haddock from Tintin on it, black fitted jeans, and black nike sneakers, she was done with her breakfast and was ready to leave.

Before leaving she grabs her handy mini messenger bag with several pockets in it, after all, it did contain her favourite novel "To kill a mockingbird", her favourite mini drawing book, her favourite mechanical pencil, eraser, spare pair of glasses, sunglasses, extra lenses (just incase), wallet and, bus and train tickets.

Sitting in the bus, she scrolls through her music list and settles for Florence+ the machines, heavy in your arms, and gives out a big sigh.

Bella Swan was on her way to her College, where she had taken an Art and designing course, but had left a week ago, and would be leaving the city soon. Art was something that her parents and basically everybody said she was good at. Apparently, she was addicted to drawing since she was a toddler. Not finding any passion through her nightmare of a highschool, she settled to join art foundation, thinking she would go for videogame animation.

But that wasnt the case. Art made her miserable. She liked it as a hobby, she didnt want people to exploit her hobby. Her art was very personal to her. So she left.

Now she was on her way back to her college to just hangout with her college friends she grew close to, Tanya Donovan and Kate Santos. Tanya was a gorgeous 5'7 Red head, she didn't have a model's body, and was on a "curvier" side, but she had the confidence, with the tendency to be shy around some people. Tanya came to Art foundation to build a portfolio to apply for an architectural university. Then there was Kate, She was 5'5, Raven-head , fit, and just gorgeous, with a confident and caring attitude. Could've been a model if she wanted, but she was passionate about art. As for Bella, she was just average, with 5'4 for height, brown hair and brown eyes, and blank personality, she had nothing to offer.

Both of the girls were older than Bella. Bella was the youngest one in her class. She joined it when she was 17, and was now 18. Tanya was 20 and Rosalie 23. She was a totally different person when she was in college. Nobody believed her when she said she was 17 when she joined, they all thought she was 20-21, but they soon came to an understanding that she was just mature for her thought she was confident and happy. But the truth was, she didn't believe in herself, she hated herself, being witty, funny and sarcastic was her defence mechanism….and she was suicidal.

-OOO-

An hour later, she makes way to the college cafeteria, knowing their class schedule well, she knew her friends would be there. The first thing that Bella does as she enters the cafeteria was head towards the vending machine, afterall, she did need her daily dose of chocolate.

"HEY BELLA!" She hears Emmett call out, turning around, she sees him sitting with his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, Rosalie. She heads towards him.

Emmett was a funny, tall, goofy, once-upon-a-time linebacker, who due to an injury went into depression, but soon found love and hope in Rose and started over with Art foundation, where he was learining designing so that he could pursue graphic designing, but was actually a slacker. Half the work he submitted was done by others. But they didnt mind. Rosalie usually came along just to help him out, but was actually a professional model.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice HIM sitting on top on the table, sculpting a face into a gray clay. As soon as she see's him, her breath catches in her throat, and the over whelming urge to runaway takes over her. But she resists. Saying a soft "whatsup" to everyone, she sits between Tanya and kate, looking at everyone but HIM.

He was the reason she looked forward to coming to college everyday since she joined. He made her feelings come alive when she thought they were dead, He was the reason she smiled on her way home when she made him laugh or he asked about her. He made her feel like she existed, like somebody cared.

Her entire life, everything was all about her sister, "how is Angela? " "Angela is so funny" "Is Angela coming soon?" "Angela is better than you" it was always Angela this, Angela that. Not once did anybody ever ask her about herself. But she couldnt really blame them, afterall, Angela was beautiful, funny, sensitive, fashionable, confident, girly, caring and so on. Bella was in fact, the black sheep of the family, growing up, she played with a bunch of native indian boys, as her sister, and cousin sisters ignored her since she was the youngest; but once she grew into a teenager, those boys started ignoring her. She was all alone, her sister ignored her, her bestfriends didnt exist. Being disturbingly shy didnt help. She had no friends. She got failing grades, got complaints from her teachers everyday, was skipping school and slacking off. That was the darkest period of her life. Like she didnt belong anywhere. She still feels the same, but she doesnt do it with a smile on her face anymore.

She stopped living with her parents a long time ago. Since her parents were divorced, she moved every 2-3 years, living a couple of years with her mother, then a couple of years with her father. That certainly didnt help her find she finally stopped living with both of them and moved in with her grandparents. A grandfather who was a serious recluse, and didnt love her, and an OCD suffering Grandmother who loved her beyond comprehension, but didnt get along. Then there was Angela, who became close to Bella just a few years ago.

Bella started living alone as soon as she turned 18, when she first came to seattle for college, she stayed with her distant aunt, but on her 18th birthday, she moved out. She was convinced that she's meant to be alone. Nobody ever wanted her before, why would they want her now?

Unfortunately, even though her feelings for him was very much obvious to her, she chose not to act on it. After all, he did have a crush on Tanya. He didnt tell her that, but apparently Kate had asked him, and he didnt say anything, When kate took Tanya's name, he just blushed and declined. But it had been obvious to Kate that Edward Cullen liked Tanya. Very much. And the feeling was mutual, but nobody acted on their feelings because they were shy.

===OOO-

"So, today's your last day huh?" Emmett asks her, Bella shrugs her shoulders in reply and looks outside the glass wall, glaring at the sky.

"I told you she hates me! hey Edward, look, you see this girl right here? this girl, Bella Swan, she hates me!" Emmett jokes around causing Rosalie smack his shoulders and Edward to look at Bella, but Bella Ignores his gaze. Afterall, she did not want to get caught blushing at him. Her reputation of being nonchalant would be destroyed.

"you saw right through me, man" Bella replies dryly while taking a bite off her chocolate,

"So what are you going to do now? I mean whats your next move?" Rosalie asks Bella.

Letting out a deep sigh, she massages the back of her neck that was sore due to lack of sleep, and answers " I dont have a clue, I'll be leaving for Canning heights (made up name) tomorrow, its a small town in Chicago. Gonna open a small bookstore with the money I've been saving, and thats it."

"wait…so you're dropping out of studies?" Bella nods her head, "all these educational institutions is just not for me, I'd rather get sliced into thousands of small different pieces and then have them eating by a snake than attend anymore classes. "

"dont you have any dreams or aspirations?" Tanya asks Bella, rubbing her head with her hand, trying to dissipate the oncoming headache she replies, "nope. I stopped dreaming a long time ago"

Kate looks at her with pity but nods in understanding, during one of her most vulnerable moments, Bella confessed to her about her fight with severe depression, but taking no medication for it, due to her previous suicide attempt with pills, Bella stopped trusting herself, and kept medication far far away from her reach.

diverting the conversationg to a lighter topic, Kate starts her friendly debate with Emmett and Rosalie about which is the best band,soon they were all joined in the debate.

And before they knew it, the day had come to an end.

She looked at Edward, trying to take in his form for the last time. His whole 6'2 inch frame, copper tussled hair, scruffy face, green eyes, his sharp jaw, and most of all, his nature and personality…his heart. His 23 year old heart but immortal soul.

She takes a couple of picture with the group and walks away with one final goodbye.

She walks through the empty street near her college, choosing to walk to the train station, when she hears hurried footsteps behind her,

"Bella!wait!" she stops at his deep voice , and slowly turns around,

"Edward?" she blinks confused at heaving form,

"you didn't say goodbye" he breathes out while resting his palms on his knee, trying to catch his breathe,

"you weren't there"

"you could've waited!"

"does it really matter? well goodbye Edward" she replies quickly and agitatedly as she turns around and walks faster, trying to keep her tears at bay,

"how could you think that it doesnt matter?" he shouts as he grabs her arm her turns her over to face him,

not knowing what to answer she asks him softy and resigningly "what do you want me to do? say goodbye? I already did, please let me go, why do you care?"

leaving her arm, he looks at her and sighs, "nothing, just didnt want you to leave without saying goodbye"

"well, goodbye then"

"goodbye" he surprises her with a hug, she breathes in his scent as tears fall from her eyes. Yet, no emotion was etched on her face.

Just as she was about to walk away again, he calls out "Dont leave. Please. Dont leave"

Shocked, she faces him "what?"

"I said dont leave"

Confused, she stared at him, blinking slowly, she opens her mouth a couple of times, then closes it, trying to understand whats going on, "I'm sorry….but what?"

Running his hand through his hair, he doesnt answer her. Once again she turns around and walks away, this time, freezing to his next sentence,

"I LOVE YOU, OKAY!" Coming closer to her he continues, "I'm crazy about you, I've liked you since the first day I saw you, and I didnt speak to you much because I was scared of looking like an idiot in front of you! I mean I've always been confident and good around girls and then you come along, and just reply without giggling and all that shit, and just….I know there's lot more to you than you let on, but thats why I love you…so there….please…dont leave"

a few seconds later finally taking in his words she chokes out, "what about Tanya? Kate said she asked you about it, and you blushed when she asked if it was Tanya"

"no no no, she got it all wrong! I was thinking about you when she said Tanya! and I didnt want her to know about it because she would tell you, and you would find it weird and…just…God! The truth is, I LOVE YOU! Not Tanya! or anybody else! It's you I want!"

Bella stands close to him, and strokes his cheek lovingly, "Truth is…I love you too…..but, you're a little too late, I have to go. You are better off without me…so goodbye for the last time" she replies sadly as she walks away one final time, leaving Edward behind, and not looking back.

* * *

**A.N- Hope you liked it!, I know its very angsty, and all, but heres my confession, its inspired by a true story. So leave a review, and uh, I might make a sequel.**

**p.s- if you want to know the true story, just leave behind a review. :)**


End file.
